Buffy, Bad
by thechosen1
Summary: Just a little one chapter fic. Takes place during season 4 some time after “Something Blue.” How deep under the Slayer’s skin did a certain bleached blond vampire get? Mature content


Takes place during season 4, some time after "Something Blue"

Buffy, Bad

**********

Buffy was walking around the campus of U.C. Sunnydale aimlessly. Her classes were done for the day, she wouldn't see Riley until late that night, and she was seriously lacking in the sleep department. She really didn't want to go nap no matter how desperately she needed it. She was scared of what might happen if she slept…if she dreamt.

He had been haunting her mind for days. The more she tried to get away from the thoughts, the more he plagued her. He was like a leach, no- worse than a leach, he was like a…well…something more horrible than a leach, she thought to herself as she walked.

The last few weeks had been hell. She'd been tossing and turning, even woken up screaming a few times. They were worse than nightmares, they were reality. Her lips had really felt the pleasure of that soul-less thing!

She remembered how it felt, his hands caressing her body, his lips- cool and moist against her skin. It was just so…ewwe!

She couldn't even discuss it with Willow; I mean really, what would she think. Can't speak of this ever! His tongue…his undead tongue, licking her, kissing her, whispering naughty things into her ear. It made her blood boil, it made her body shake…gross!

Can't think about this…have bigger fish to fry. Whatever that means. Are bigger fish really more important than smaller fish? They're both…well…fishy.

"Fish?" Willow asked, breaking Buffy out of the daze she had been in.

"What?" Buffy asked. Wondering how much of her thoughts she had shared out loud unwittingly.

"You were saying something about fish? Is everything okay Buffy? You've seemed a little out of it lately."  
  
"No..I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"So things with Riley have been…of the good lately? You've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah..it's been…nice."

"That was the least convincing declaration of love I've ever heard. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm sure…beyond sure…I'm…the surest!"

Willow smiled a little and rolled her eyes, "I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"But…remember how I said I was totally over the bad boy thing? I'm just not use to someone so…normal."

Willow looked towards her friend with a bit of confusion and concern before responding; "He's hardly normal Buffy, what with the demon capturing and all that."

"I know…it's just that…he…takes vitamins…everyday, at the same time. Has a little alarm clock and everything! He's like a cross between G.I. Joe and a boy scout! Like the perfect all-American boy…except with a little demon slayage on the side."

"Vitamins!" Willow answered, "He must be killed!"

"I know it sounds stupid Wil, it's just…there's got to be some bad in there somewhere, doesn't there? No one is that nice."

"I don't know Buffy, I think you've just got too much time on your hands."  
  
"Yeah..I guess you're right. I better get moving anyway."

"Where are you going? I was going to get some coffee if you want to come with…"  
  
"No thanks…I think I'll just walk around a few. I'm going to see Riley in a little bit, I just thought I'd enjoy having nothing to do for a little while."

"Okay, if you change your mind…"

"Thanks…bye." 

Buffy waved and walked the other way. She needed to get this nastiness out of her system in a bad way. She went back to the dorm to shower and change, hoping that the cold water might clear her head.

********** 

__

(Later that night)

Buffy was in Riley's arms. His perfectly built all-American body wrapped tightly around her. His kisses were soft and gentle, perfectly sweet and loving. His caresses were tender- just right. He lowered his lips to her neck, circling her the area with his tongue as he whispered words of love into her ear.

She closed her eyes feeling his fingertips roam her body. Big mistake. Her eyes closed. Her body was yearning from Riley's caresses, but all she could see was blond. Platinum blond at that. 

As Riley's lips found her mouth, her mind saw Spike doing the exploring. 

Willow's spell had only lasted a day, but the memory still lived on. His seduction, his bad boy smirk, it still replayed over and over. Now here she was with the man she loved and all she could envision was the one she loathed.

She tried to push Spike out of her mind. She despised him with a fiery passion. He had no place here, not during this moment. Riley whispered her name, "Buffy, are you okay?" 

She opened her eyes to regain her focus on the man at hand. Looking into his eyes she repositioned herself above him. She caressed his face and smoothed back his hair with her hand, "I'm perfect," she answered, "I love you."

They made love passionately. With every stroke Buffy focused her energy into this man inside of her. Her muscles ached and tensed around him as he filled her utterly and completely.

She was riding a wave of passion, and Riley was in heaven. He'd never known a lover so strong, so fierce. He'd never seen so much passion in Buffy's eyes. She was hungry for him; he could see it in her face. It thrilled him beyond what he could have ever imagined.

Buffy repositioned herself above him, stroking his chest with her hands as she did so. Losing herself in the moment she began to rock her body in fervor, moving rhythmically to music only she could hear. 

In a moment her eyes were closed and she saw him again. She could picture him beneath her, his tight muscular body tensed and flexed- hands guiding her hips over his sex, pushing her back and forth. 

Riley was calling her name out, but she no longer heard his voice. She heard spike, taunting her- teasing her. She pictured him chained up in Giles' bathtub- the look on his face when she tormented him. Him lusting over her exposed neck and looking at her like he might ravish her right there if he could. "You're gonna get it, slayer."

With that, Buffy's body exploded in a wave of passion, she could feel Riley beneath her, shuddering from his release. She opened her eyes to see his face smiling beneath her. 

She moved off of him and lie down by his side. The smile on her face would not go away any time in the near future. "That was…amazing," Riley said, pulling her closer to him so that she lay on his chest."

The grin on her face was almost sinful. She stayed there, not moving, until her breathing slowed to a normal pace. When she closed her eyes there he was again…sinister grin, bleach blond hair…all she could think was that this was bad…very, very, bad." 


End file.
